


Maybe you could save my soul

by NewImagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, a bit of angst, a lot of Regina in denial, a lot of tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewImagination/pseuds/NewImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you had asked Regina back then, she would tell you that she was saving Emma. If you ask her now, she will tell you it was Emma that saved her and set her free. </p><p>If you ask Henry, he will tell you that they saved each other."</p><p>Or - Emma finds herself on the run, and Regina finds herself someone worth breaking all her rules for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe you could save my soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea bouncing around and I decided to roll with it. I intended it to be a one shot, but it got out of hand so it will now be broken into a 2 parter.
> 
> Worth noting that there is very brief and not uber detailed mention of domestic abuse, so if that is triggering for you, please don't read.

If you had asked Regina back then, she would tell you that she was saving Emma. If you ask her now, she will tell you it was Emma that saved her and set her free. 

If you ask Henry, he will tell you that they saved each other. 

\------------

The simple, uncomplicated life is what Regina strived for these days. The walk to the local coffee shop was part of their daily routine, one they rarely strayed from. Regina walked Henry to school every morning, and every morning they would stop at Kava for a large black coffee for Regina, and a small hot chocolate for Henry. Almost every morning except this one there was rarely anything out of the ordinary. Familiar faces they encounter on their route, the crisp breeze that carries with it a reminder that Summer has lost it’s battle with Fall. This particular morning, however, would prove to be the morning that started it all. 

Henry likes to tell his mother that he’s too old for holding her hand, now that he’s reached the ripe old age of 10 going on 11. After all, he’s “not a baby anymore.” But once in a while he will still reach for Regina’s hand, and every time Henry’s face lights up when he sees the smile that covers hers, she becomes increasingly convinced he does it just for her. There is little to distract Regina from precious moments like this with her son, but the figure sitting at the patio table near the entrance of the coffee shop is the first indication that today might be different. 

Regina’s focus inexplicably lands on the woman, who has long blonde hair in loose curls, a red leather jacket and pants that Regina decides are entirely too tight. What catches her attention more than the fact that this woman is stunning (though had anyone asked her, she would have vehemently denied noticing anything to do with her looks), is the large tattered backpack at her feet, sleeping bag rolled up and fastened at the bottom. Storybrook isn’t exactly a tourist destination of any sort, nor a popular backpackers pitstop. No, this woman had the tell tale signs of someone who came here in a hurry, came here to get away. 

When Regina glances over towards Henry, it’s clear she isn’t the only one who’s noticed the unfamiliar blonde. He studies her carefully, almost as though he recognizes her. She glances over towards them before Regina can begin to process why it is this woman’s presence seems to demand attention. She flashes a shy smile, to which Henry responds with an eager wave. Regina makes no attempt at reciprocation. 

Once they’re inside, Regina henry make their usual order, but this time Henry asks for two hot chocolates. 

“Henry, why do you need two? Don’t you think that’s quite a lot of sugar for first thing in the morning?”

Henry sheepishly glances back towards to patio where the unnamed woman is still sitting, reading the classifieds section of the newspaper. “It’s not for me Mom, I wanted to give one to her.” 

Regina’s facial expression doesn’t fail to give away the confusion she feels at Henry’s latest plan. For all her faults, she’s somehow managed to raise a son who’s kindness for strangers extends far beyond her own. 

“For the woman sitting outside? But why, dear? We don’t even know her.”

A shrug of the shoulders from Henry as he grabs the two hot chocolates in his hand. “I just thought it would be nice of us. She’s new around here and looks like she could use a nice welcoming.”

Before Regina can object further he’s already out the door. She’s learned a thing or two about trusting people, letting them in, but she knows better than to try and argue with a a boy who’s childhood innocence let’s him see only the good in this world. She grabs her coffee and follows quickly to catch up to him just as he’s introducing himself to the woman. 

“Hi, I’m Henry. This is my mom, Regina. I thought maybe you’d like to have a hot chocolate today. There’s a secret ingredient in it and usually it’s a secret I don’t tell anyone, but I’ll tell you...” he pauses to look around, as if what he’s about to say is top secret, classified information, and finishes in a hushed voice. “It’s cinnamon.”

This seems to amuse the blonde woman who’s lips curl into a smirk as she lets out a little chuckle. “You probably wont believe me kid, but I actually always put cinnamon in my hot chocolate.” She takes the hot chocolate out of Henry’s extended arm before taking his other hand into a gentle handshake. “My name is Emma. Thank you for the hot chocolate Henry, it was very sweet of you.” 

She extends her hand towards Regina next, who stares at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it into her own. “Nice to meet you too, Regina.” 

Regina says nothing, just nods her head before gesturing towards Henry. 

“We’d better get going dear or you will be late for school. Say bye to Miss...”

“Swan.” Emma responds with a smile. Regina decides she smiles far too much.

“Say bye to Miss Swan, Henry.” 

He looks momentarily annoyed, but gives Emma another big wave. “Bye Emma! Maybe I’ll see you around again.” 

“Yea sure, maybe kid. Have fun in school and thanks again for the hot chocolate.” 

\-------------------

What Regina wouldn’t have guessed, nor asked for, was that what she thought would be a one off morning, turned out to become embedded in their routine for a full week following that day. Once again here they are at Kava, and there’s Emma sitting at the patio table reading her newspaper classifieds. If she wasn’t too busy being intrigued by Emma, she’d find herself rather annoyed at her constant presence. For reasons she can’t yet figure out, Henry has taken a liking to Emma and makes it a point to speak with her every morning and all but demands Regina buy her a hot chocolate, despite the fact Emma continuously tries to insist he shouldn’t. 

Throughout the week Regina has learned a few facts about Emma through some careful listening skills in which she pretends not to be listening to Emma and Henry’s conversations. She learns that Emma had come to Storybrook from Boston for reasons which she won’t ever elaborate when Henry asks, offering instead some half hearted answer implying Storybrook was on her travel bucket list. Regina knows Storybrook is not a town worthy of anyone’s bucket list, but rather the town you might end up when you kick the bucket and find yourself in hell. 

She also finds out that Emma was an orphan, growing up in foster care with no current family to speak of. Henry finds a combination of delight and sadness at this information, excited to talk to Emma about how he was adopted, but pained to know it never happened for her. Henry feels and loves with his whole heart, while Regina keeps only one vein open for Henry. She often thinks she could learn a thing or two from Henry if it weren’t already too late for her. 

Today as she’s ordering at the counter while Henry stands outside talking to Emma, she decides to ask the barista if she knows anything about the woman that is here every morning, her ratty backpack in tow. 

“Oh you mean Emma? Yea I don’t know much about her, but I do know she’s been staying at the women’s shelter for the last week. Something about having to get away, I couldn’t really tell you the details to be honest because she doesn’t say too much.” 

“I see.” Regina replies as she takes the tray of drinks in her hands. “Thank you for these, Ruby. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

She walks out the doors to join Henry and Emma in their conversation. 

She can already feel herself fighting off the truly idiotic ideas her brain involuntarily runs through as she walks out the door with the coffee and hot chocolates in hand, but as tends to happen at times she least expects, her mouth betrays her. 

“Miss Swan, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?”

Truly idiotic, she thinks. She tells herself she did this because of Henry, and she can convince herself of this ruse further by the reaction Henry gives. 

“Yea! Emma you should totally come for dinner! My mom is the best cook ever, you’ll love it. Especially because today is lasagna night.” 

Emma looks equal parts confused and nervous, hesitation apparent in her voice. 

“uh, really? I mean, are you sure?”

“Unless you have somewhere else to be? You don’t know this about me yet, Miss Swan, but I never make offers or suggestions that I’m unsure of.” Which in this scenario is a bold face lie, but Regina would never admit such things when it means admitting Emma has gotten under her skin, despite the fact she barely knows her. Regina chalks this uncharacteristic move up to pity. Carrying out a womanly duty to help another out in a time of need.

“Right. Yea. Ok sure. Yea why not?”

“It’s settled then. I can give you my cell number and you can call me at 6pm for the address and directions.”

Emma hesitates for a moment. “Yea, um actually about that. I don’t exactly have a cell phone at the moment. I’m sort of in, uh, transition mode. I haven’t gotten around to getting a new cell phone just yet.” 

Regina take a pen and piece of paper out of her purse and writes down their address all while thinking this is a terribly stupid idea.

“Here you are, Miss Swan. Dinner will be at 6:30pm. Please don’t be late.” 

Emma takes the piece of paper in her hand and smiles, again. Regina wishes she would stop that for reasons she won’t let herself get into. 

“I’ll be there”

\-----------

The doorbell rings at 6:15 and Henry practically darts for the door. “I’LL GET IT!” he shouts as his socks slip and slide across the tiled floor. 

He opens the door to a once again smiling Emma as Regina catches up to him drying her hands on a dish towel. She notices Emma has her backpack with her, which confirms what Ruby told her this morning, that she is living out of her bag. 

“Hey kid. Hi Regina. Thanks again for inviting me to dinner.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Swan. Please come in.”

“You can call me Emma, you know. Miss Swan makes me feel like I’m in trouble.”

“Why do I get the impression that happens often?” Regina retorts, her eyebrow curled up and the faintest hint of a smirk on her lips. It’s just subtle enough for Emma to catch and she visibly relaxes her body and this new, lightened mood she’s finally seeing. Emma let’s out a quiet chuckle as her cheeks redden, but doesn’t disagree. 

Regina instantly regrets her attempt at lightening the mood as soon as the next words leave Henry’s mouth. 

“Is this what flirting looks like? Because it’s kind of weird.” 

Emma let’s out a strangled cough-laugh while Regina stiffly clears her throat and swipes the non-existent lint off her pant leg. Regina certainly doesn’t flirt, and especially not with Emma. No, this is all for Henry and this odd friendship he’s insistent on having and her attempt at trying to be a good person for her son’s sake. 

“Alright Henry, why don’t you show our guest to the dining room and I will be in shortly with dinner. And don’t forget to wash your hands, please.” 

Emma leaves her bag by the front door and follows Henry to the dining room while he’s chattering away.

A few moments later while she’s taking the lasagne out of the oven, Emma pops her head into the kitchen. 

“Can I give you a hand with anything? I feel weird sitting around at the table while you prepare everything for a person you barely know.” 

Regina sets the lasagne down on the stove top. “You can help me prepare the salad, then I think we are just about ready.” 

Regina makes her way to the fridge to grab the lettuce and vegetables, then takes 2 cutting boards out of the cupboard and two knives and hands a pair to Emma. She quickly takes a glance over to the dinning room to ensure Henry is occupied and out of earshot before she begins to speak. 

“You should know Miss Swan, that Henry now considers you his friend, and he doesn’t have many to speak of. I know it may seem odd that a 10 year old befriends adults in coffee shops, but Henry is not a typical boy.”

Emma nods while cutting the cucumber and says “okay” as though she’s waiting for Regina to get to the next part of what has the tell tale signs of a warning before she interjects. 

“He has a big heart and while I don’t always enjoy the ways in which he exhibits it, I made a promise to myself a long time ago not to let my own lack of faith in people kill his spirit. So while I may not be the biggest fan of the situation, I am trying. For Henry.”

“You should know then, that I think Henry is a pretty awesome and funny kid and I’d be happy to be his friend. I’ve never had many friends either, so I get it.”

Regina pauses her meticulous lettuce cutting and puts down her knife so that she can practically bore holes into Emma as she finishes where she’s going with this line of dialogue. 

“That being said, I don’t want you to mistake my attempt at accepting this friendship Henry insists on having as weakness. Henry will always be my priority and I don’t know much of your history, or why you’re here or how long you plan to stay, but if I get any bad feelings about this situation or if you hurt him -” 

“Regina, I won’t. I promise. I know you have no reason to believe me and you barely know me, but I assure you I’m not some hardened criminal on the run. Just a series of bad luck and bad choices that led me to start over.”

Regina nods, satisfied that she’s made her point. She’s still curious as to what Emma’s bad luck and bad choices entail that led her here, but that’s not a discussion she’s keen to bring up when Henry could be within earshot at any moment. 

\-----------------

Dinner went as well as could be expected. Henry relentlessly chatting their ears off with stories and a barrage of questions thrown at Emma. Some she answers, and some she clearly dodges as Regina suspects not all the answers are something a 10 year old needs to hear. 

Before any of them really realize, it’s already 9 o’clock and Regina prompts Henry that it’s time for him to get ready for bed. He groans and attempts to complain until he sees the knowing look from Regina that advises against it. Instead he settles on saying goodbye to Emma, and throwing his arms around her in a hug that surprises both women. 

Once Henry is upstairs in the bathroom, Regina walks Emma to the door. 

“Do you need a ride back?” Regina asks while Emma picks her bag up off the floor by the front door where he left it. 

“Oh no that’s fine, thank you. I’ll be alright to walk. It’s a nice nice out.”

Regina nods as Emma adjusts the straps of her bag on her shoulders. Regina wonders if she declines because she doesn’t want Regina to know that she’s staying at the shelter, but she wont push. 

“Thanks again for dinner tonight. It was delicious. It’s been a while since I’ve had a home cooked meal so good.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sure we will be seeing you around again soon.”

Emma smiles. Regina seriously wonders if she always smiles so much. It would be a serious annoyance if it weren’t such a beautiful smile. 

“Yea, definitely. Say goodnight to the little dude again for me. And also tell him that Iron Man is far superior to Megatron. He’ll know what you mean.” and she winks at Regina before she turns and walks down the porch. 

\-----------------

Another week goes by of the same routine, seeing Emma every morning at Kava on their way to Henry’s school. Only if Regina were paying closer attention, she’d notice that it’s no longer Henry that asks for a second hot chocolate every morning for Emma, but rather Regina ordering two plus her black coffee by her own accord while Henry sits outside chatting Emma’s ear off. 

It’s also the other little details she fails to notice, like how instead of sitting on the sidelines like a voyeur while Henry and Emma talk, she’s now sitting at the table with them actively involved in the conversation. She may also have failed to notice how she’s started calling Emma by her first name, but even if she had noticed, she wouldn’t admit it had anything to do with the smile it received from Emma the first time she had done it. 

It’s Friday morning and as they’re about to leave and make their way to Henry’s school, Regina asks Emma to dinner again. 

“Unless you have plans of course. I know it’s the weekend and all so-”

“No, no plans. I’d love to come to dinner. Maybe I can come a bit earlier this time and help you prepare it? I’d hate to feel like you’re doing all the work again.”

“That sounds lovely. 5:30 then. We will see you later.”

Henry gives Emma another hug he seems to have decided is a goodbye ritual now before waving as they walk and yelling “I still think Megatron is better!” 

\--------------  
Emma arrives promptly at 5:30 with her backpack in tow. Regina informs her they’re having fajitas for dinner at Henry’s request and they get to work chopping in the kitchen. 

If Regina wasn’t already living deep in denial these passed few weeks, she may have admitted that her hand brushing against Emma’s as she passed her the cutting knife was entirely intentional. She may have even went as far as to say that the blush creeping up Emma’s neck and small smirk she received while they made eye contact was exactly what she was aiming for. But Regina’s already buried herself in this comfortable pit of denial so she won’t acknowledge any of those things. 

That is, until Emma’s flustered state causes her to slip hold of the knife and cut her finger. 

“Ow! Shit!...i mean shoot. Sorry. But, ow.”

Regina immediately stops what she’s doing and takes Emma’s hand in hers to inspect the cut. 

“Oh Emma. What have you done to yourself.” 

“Oh you know, just reminding myself again why I don’t cook. Two left hands” she says with a shy smile, holding up her left hand and wiggling it. 

Regina leads her up to the bathroom where she has her first aid kit. She instructs Emma to sit on the edge of the tub while she kneels in front of her with her supplies. She carefully takes Emma’s hand in hers and cleans the cut with the gentleness usually reserved for Henry. She’s trying to ignore the goosebumps that cover her skin from the proximity, but it’s awfully hard when Emma is staring at her with a look she doesn’t want to think about. 

She goes to grab a band-aid while keeping one hand holding up Emma’s and let’s out a small laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Emma questions. 

Regina pulls out the bandaid, and the reason for her laughter. “I’m afraid since Henry is the only accident prone one in this house, all we have are Transformers band-aids.”

Emma feigns a gasp. “I can’t believe I’m about to be a traitor. The horror. Henry is never going to let me live this down.”

Regina laughs again as she applies the band-aid to Emma’s finger. Her laugh stops dead in her throat as her brain catches up to her instincts of what she’s just done. She’s kissed Emma’s hand over the band-aid like she always does to Henry when he hurts himself and she patches him up. 

She clears her throat and stands up quickly. “I’m sorry...about...that. I guess habits are hard to break. I’m not used to patching anyone else up except for Henry and I-”

Emma stands up and cuts her off with a hand lightly around her forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hey, it’s ok. Seriously. It’s not big deal at all. And it must do the trick because it already feels better.” She waves her transformers band-aid clad hand in front of Regina. “See? Good as new.” 

Emma let’s go of Regina’s arm and lowers her hand. “Now what do you say we head back downstairs so Henry can chirp me for this band-aid situation and make some mean Fajitas?”

Regina nods, words escaping her as she watches Emma head out the room and down the stairs. She let’s out a breath she had been unintentionally holding and once again swipes the invisible lint off her skirt. 

She returns to the kitchen to the sound of Henry’s laughter. 

“Hardy har har laugh it up, kid. I’m going to hijack all your transformers band-aids and replace them with Iron Man and we will see who’s laughing next.”

This makes Henry laugh some more, with Emma joined in and Regina just watches from the doorway, smiling. There’s something in her that’s clawing it’s way out, something she’d locked up ages so. It’s begging for release but it’s up against a formidable foe. It’s as though she can feel her own heart swell the more time they spend with Emma, but her brain won’t allow it. So instead it remains like a caged bird, waiting for the moment it’s strength will be enough to break free. 

\-----------

Dinner is cleared and Henry begrudgingly makes his way upstairs and gets himself ready for bed. Emma awkwardly stands in the foyer when Regina comes back downstairs from tucking Henry in.

“Thanks again for another amazing dinner. It was so delicious I can even forgive the traitorous band-aid.”

Regina laughs, and Emma smiles sheepishly while staring at the floor, scuffing her foot on the ground like she’s trying to remove something off the floor. 

“So, uh, I guess I should get going.”

Regina inhales and begins breaking down a little piece of that cage with the next words that make their escape. “Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay for a drink with me. I have an amazing cider I think you’d like.” 

“Ok, Yea. Definitely. sure.” 

“That was a lot of ways to say yes.”

Emma smirks and a blush creeps up her neck again. Regina realizes that this has now crossed over into different territory. Henry is no longer between them as an excuse to spend time together. No, this was all Regina. The realization is almost enough to regret what she’s done, but as she’s leading Emma to her study it’s already too late. 

She pours them each a glass and carries them over to Emma, who has sat herself on the couch. She passes her the glass and sits a careful, calculated amount of distance away from her. 

Before she can start a conversation to break the silence, Emma cuts in bearing more than she had anticipated from this evening. 

“I know I told you once that I’m not a hardened criminal, but I haven’t actually told you how I ended up here.”

“Oh, Emma it’s ok. you don’t have to -”

“No. It’s ok, I want to tell you. I think you should know since, well, we’re spending so much time together and all that.”

Regina nods in understanding and takes a sip of her drink as Emma continues. 

“You already know I was a foster kid, in the system my whole life. I made a few bad choices when I was 16 and ended up pregnant. Obviously there was no way I could keep it, I could barely take care of myself. I decided to give him up for adoption, but not before my then foster parents kicked me out once they found out.”

She pauses to take a drink and then looks down at her hands covering the glass. The sadness in her eyes makes Regina want to reach out and hold her, but she doesn’t.

“I crashed with my boyfriend at the time until the baby came, and after that I just couldn’t look at him the same. I was angry at him for something I ultimately did to myself but didn’t want to take ownership for. I was heartbroken and angry and I had to leave. So I did. I backpacked all over until I met my next big mistake. He was nice and charming at first, easily reeled me in with all kinds of promises of a life together. But once I moved in I quickly realized it wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows. He became possessive, never wanting me to go anywhere without him. At first I just ignored it because he was otherwise really sweet to me, but then I started pushing back. Every time I left without him and I cam home, he would lose his mind in a fit of rage screaming at me, accusing me of cheating on him.”

Emma’s voice becomes a little shaky and Regina can no longer resist the urge to place a comforting hand on her leg, rubbing her thumb on her knee.

“This went on for a couple months until one day he took it too far. He had been drinking and when I came home and he started his usual rant, he slapped me across the face. It was the first and last time he was ever going to do that because it was finally the push for me to pack my shit and leave. I ditched the cell phone so he couldn’t track it and just jumped on a bus to the farthest, most random place I could think of where he wouldn’t even think to look for me if he felt so inclined.”

Emma finishes the rest of her drink in one big swig and lets out a sigh. Regina is filled with many things, one of them sadness, one of them anger, one of them something she doesn’t want to name. There’s too many things at once and she can’t articulate anything she wants to. 

So, “I’ll kill him.” is the only idiotic thing that actually makes it’s way out of her mouth. 

This makes Emma laugh, but a different laugh than she’s heard before. This laugh tells Regina that Emma understand all of the things she meant to say but can’t articulate. She’s pretty sure it also means she agrees that Regina is a bumbling idiot. But maybe that’s just her being hard on herself.

“I didn’t want to tell you all this to, I dunno, feel sorry for me or anything. I just thought you should know my story since I’m spending so much time around you and your kid.”

“I feel a lot of things Emma, but I don’t pity you. I’m proud of you. You were able to make it on your own and were brave enough to walk away from a situation that was dangerous. You’re strong and you don’t need to be afraid of sharing this with me worrying that I’ll think any less of you. I have made far too many mistakes in my life to judge anyone else’s”

Maybe it’s the cider, or maybe it’s the fact Emma has practically opened herself up and figures what’s the harm in going a little further, but in any case Regina was not expecting what came next. 

“And what is it that you think of me, Regina?”

Regina slowly removes the hand that was still covering Emma’s knee, worrying that the instant heat radiating from her body will be felt through Emma’s pants. Her face is red and she knows it. She gives herself a pause by finishing her own drink quickly and placing it down on the table in front of them.

“I think that what I said the first time you came over for dinner still holds true.”

Emma quirks up an eyebrow. “That I have the appetite of a 15 year old boy?”  
Normally, Regina would laugh. But right now her heart is residing in her throat and her nerves are almost shot because this tension is too much. 

“That you’re trouble. And believe me, I mean that in the most deliciously appealing way one can mean it.” 

Drinks were a bad idea. Drinks were precisely a bad Idea because the look on Emma’s face tells Regina that Emma is seriously debating crossing the threshold and showing Regina just exactly how much trouble she can be. And frankly, Regina doesn’t think she has the willpower in her to stop what will surely be a mistake she can’t come back from.

Emma slowly starts leaning forward, before stopping a few inches from Regina’s face and whispers. “I really, and I mean really, want to kiss you right now. But I also think that you’ve been avoiding it for a reason and I don’t want to push you.” 

Regina lets out a shaky breath. “If you kiss me right now I won’t be able to stop. And I think that would be ill advised.”

Emma holds her place, so close to Regina’s face that she can feel her breath. She slowly runs a finger across Regina’s bottom lip and Regina is convinced she’s just been engulfed in flames.

“Yea. You’re probably right.” Emma says and she slowly sits back upright. “Though let the records show, I, Emma Swan, have the self restraint of a God.”

Now Regina can let out a chuckle. If for nothing else than to try and mask the arousal that dominates her body. She clears her throat and stand up. 

“Thank you for sharing with me tonight, Emma. I know I haven’t shared much about my history, but I appreciate you opening up to me.”

Emma stands, keeping a careful distance. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to or aren’t ready for. We aren’t keeping score. Just because I shared something doesn’t mean you owe me, ok? If or when you’d like to, I’m all ears. If not, that is perfectly fine too.”

They start walking towards the front door and Regina realizes how late it is, and extends an offer that surprises the both of them. 

“You can stay the night. Here, I mean. It’s late and you shouldn’t be going out on your own this late. I didn’t mean in my bedr....I have a spare bedroom, I mean. With a bed. That you can use for the night.”

Emma let’s out a far too adorable laugh. “Wow you really fluster easily Ms Mills.” Emma winks at her and Regina gives her the “You’re in big shit but not really because I’m just trying to pretend I’m mad about it” look.  
“Well when you’ve been practically celibate for as long as I have, you forget your way around adult situations.” 

Emma’s about to comment on that with a surely sarcastic remark filled with sexual innuendo so Regina cuts her off before she gets the chance. 

“Just grab your things and follow me upstairs, would you?”

Emma laughs again. She grabs what looks to be like a toiletry bag and pajama pants out of her bag, but leaves the rest of the backpack by the door. 

“You can bring your bag up to the room as well, if you like?” Regina questions. 

“Um no, that’s ok. It’s kind of uh, a habit I have.” 

A flash of understanding must cross Regina’s face because Emma doesn’t want to make eye contact as though she’s embarrassed. Emma hasn’t had anything that resembled a safe home practically her whole life, and the flight instinct is clear. A fast getaway is what her instincts tell her to prepare for, and Regina doesn’t make any more question about it. 

\-------------

The next morning Regina isn’t surprised to find that Emma’s bag is gone and she had left before anyone else awoke. She knows it would probably have been difficult to explain to Henry, and a little confusing, so she doesn’t dwell on it. What Emma shared with Regina are the parts of her life she keeps private from Henry’s barrage of questioning, and Regina intends to keep it that way for as long as Emma wants. 

It’s Saturday, and while they usually don’t go to the coffee shop on Weekend mornings, Regina has something in mind for Emma so she’s hoping they can catch her there. 

They make their pit stop first before heading to Kava, Henry giving her a questioning look but not asking anything out loud. They reach the cafe and sure enough, Emma is sitting outside with the paper. A smile plasters across her face when she sees them.

“Morning Emma!” 

“Hey kid. Morning Regina.” 

Regina passes Henry a 10 dollar bill. “Sweetie why don’t you go inside and order everyone’s drinks, and whatever else you’d like today, ok?” 

“You mean....anything??” 

Regina sighs and laughs at the same time. “Yes Henry, it’s Saturday so feel free to indulge.” 

He practically jumps with joy and sprints inside. 

Regina looks back at Emma and takes something out of her pocket as she sits down. 

She places a cell phone in front of Emma. “I got you this. I figured since you’re looking for a job you should have one. And in case perhaps Henry would like to call you. Or something.”

“Or something?” Emma questions. 

“Well, should you find my cell phone number programmed in there already it wouldn’t be a coincidence.” Regina flashes Emma a hint of a smile. 

“Thank you Regina, really. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to help me after what I shared with you last night, I just wanted to tell you the truth. I didn’t have any hidden intentions or requests.”

“Of course Emma, and that’s not what this is about. If we’re something like friends now, this is merely just a friend helping a friend.”

Emma studies her for a moment longer before picking the phone up in her hand. “Ok, you win. But as soon as I land a job here and get myself back on my feet I will be paying you back for this, ok?”

Regina knows better than to argue with her, so she simply nods in agreement while having zero intention to accept any repayment from Emma in the future. 

Henry makes his way back outside with the tray of drinks in hand and something Regina is sure contains no less than 50 grams of sugar, all smiles. 

Emma and Regina take their drinks from Henry and Regina begins to stand. 

“Well Henry and I have a few things we need to get to this morning, but before we leave I wanted to ask you if you’re up for joining us for dinner this evening.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “Two days in a row? Careful Regina, some may start to get the idea that you like me.” 

“What a ridiculous notion. I simply like having a sous chef in the kitchen. And besides, Henry likes you so that means I’m obligated” Regina retorts, a full smile across her lips before she even finishes her sentence. 

Henry is cheering on the idea in the background, full of enthusiasm so as far as Regina is concerned Emma really never had an option. She came for dinner promptly at 6. 

\---------------------

The routine continues to change after Saturday. Emma spends more nights in Regina’s guest room than not, and stops trying to sneak out in the mornings. And though she spends more nights at the house, she always leaves her bag by the front door. Regina considers proposing she make the guest room situation more official while she sorts out her job and living arrangements, but she knows it will likely shake this boat they seem to have found themselves on. 

The boat that consists of dinners that feel a lot like family dinners together. Emma’s laundry making it’s way into Regina and Henry’s, and food in the house Regina doesn’t normally like only because she knows that Emma does.

While there hasn’t been any mention of kissing since that one night, there’s always enough tension to cut with a knife. Touches that are played off as accidental, but linger far too long for that to be true. Looks that they give each other when they think Henry isn’t looking. 

Regina knows this boat of denial is about to sink, that this game they’re playing is dangerously close to breaking all the rules she’s set for herself. The more she tries to convince herself she should care, the less she does. 

Regina is busying herself in her study making arrangements for Henry’s upcoming birthday while Emma is off at a job interview she had set up for her at the Sheriffs department. She’s about to make a phone call when she sees a text message come from Emma. 

Emma: The job interview went pretty well, if I say so myself. Thank you so much again for helping me out with that

Regina: Not a problem, Emma. I’m glad to hear it. I’m sure the job will be yours. Still on for dinner tonight?

Emma: You bet. Henry told me you’re making Pasta, and I’m not about to miss that!

Regina knows Emma was going to say yes. Just like Emma knows Regina is always going to ask. They dance around this game because the minute it becomes a regular routine that no longer requires an invitation is the minute they need to reevaluate whatever this arrangement is and what it all means. 

Emma arrives back at the house by 5 as Henry is upstairs getting cleaned up for dinner. They linger in the kitchen with a glass of wine, Emma leaning against the counter staring at Regina making her way around the kitchen. 

“I can feel you staring at me, Emma.”

“Am I not allowed?”

Regina turns around and gives her “the look” which earns a laugh in return. She places the pot on the stove and turns around to grab the spoon that is in the drawer directly behind where Emma is leaning. She’s close, mere inches from Emma and points her eyes to the drawer. Emma moves slightly out of the way, still standing entirely too close. Close enough to make Regina’s skin turn warm. 

Emma’s eyes never leave Regina as she closes the drawer. It’s distracting and exhilarating all at the same time. But not as much as the next words that leave Emma’s mouth. 

“I still really want to kiss you, you know.” 

Regina inhales sharply and stops everything she’s doing and braces her hands on the edge of the counter. She replies without turning around to face Emma, because frankly, that’s too much right now. 

“Then I really think you should.”

Before she has a chance to overthink it, a hand is around her wrist pulling her to turn around. Seconds later eyes meet hers, breath on her lips and then it happens. 

If she had to describe it, she would say it felt like feeling the sun on your skin after a storm that didn’t let up for days. Like you had just tasted something so carefully prepared and crafted only for you that would ruin everything else you’d ever taste. Emma’s kiss was sure to ruin her, this much she knew. But if this boat was sinking, she’d enjoy every last wave.


End file.
